


Do You Love Me?

by huxsuxkylux (obiwan824)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, just something soft and nice to cancel out my kylux stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwan824/pseuds/huxsuxkylux
Summary: a chat before bed





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something!! Idk what it is but

They’re tangled in bed, Finn’s head resting on Poe’s chest. He feels the older boy’s heartbeat in his chest and it creates a beautiful lullaby, slowly lulling Finn to sleep. Just as he feels himself dozing off, Poe speaks up.   
“Hey, Finn?”  
Finn squeezes the hand he’s intertwined with Poe’s. “Uh-huh?”   
“Do you love me?”  
“Of course!” Finn sits up a bit, eyes wide. “What would make you think I didn’t?”  
“You’ve seemed- distant,” Poe said, speaking like the words were sour. Finn flinched. “Talking about Rey a lot, thinking about Rey a lot.”  
Finn thought this over, running his thumb over Poe’s hand wordlessly. “I guess-” he paused. “I guess I’m nervous is all. I’m nervous for her.”  
Poe sat silent for a minute, heart racing. “Yeah. We all are.”  
“And- and I suppose that, after you, she’s the best friend I’ve ever had. I suppose that I miss her.”  
“Of course.”  
Finn lay back, still sitting up, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to do all of this.”  
“I know, darling.”  
“And I don’t know how to treat someone, how to- how to treat you most of all.”  
Poe cracked a smile. “Why me?”  
“‘Cause you’re perfect, Poe.”  
“Oh, stop that-”  
Finn shushed his boyfriend. “No, Poe, it’s true. You’re handsome, confident, smart, kind, and everything I’ve ever wanted. I don’t know how to compete with that.”  
Poe laughed. “We’re dating, Finn, there’s no competition. It’s just us, together. We’re a team now.”  
“A team,” Finn repeated. He liked the way the words fell on his tongue, the way they rolled off his lips. He had never been part of a real team before, and he liked the idea of it. “I like that.”  
“Me too, buddy, me too.”  
Finn smiles, taking a look around the darkened room. “And I like this.”  
“What?”  
“Us. Living here. Friends, good food, family, a home, and you- I think that I like this.”  
“Me too.” Poe rubs Finn’s shoulder, yawning. “It’s getting late, Finn. We should sleep.”  
“But why?” Finn turned his head to look at Poe, eyes alight with a childish excitement that made Poe smile. “We don’t have anywhere to be, yeah? It’s just us and the Resistance. All is calm. No battles, no fights, no drama- all is well.”  
Poe knows of more than this, from his time on the bridge. He knows of fights and battles and drama, as Finn put it, and so much more. He knows the universe like the back of his hand, knows of all the pain in the galaxy, and only a bit of the light. He wants so badly to show it to Finn, to explain that all is not always well, and that the Resistance isn’t perfect. It’s like the First Order, in some ways, flawed. It’s chipped, dropped on the floor by the children in charge, and cracks litter the sides, getting deeper and deeper until dark seeps through the holes. But he doesn’t, he only holds Finn close and stays silent.  
Finn pauses- he’s drifting off, now, and his eyelids are heavy, but, much like a child, he doesn’t want to sleep. “Poe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How about you?”  
Poe smiles, starting to recline back until he’s lying down, discreetly dragging Finn down with him. “What about me?”  
Finn snuggles into Poe’s chest without realizing it, unaware of Poe’s subtle efforts to get him to sleep. “Do you love me?”  
“Always, Finn, always. I think I love you more every day, I love you so much it’s scary, and nothing can change that.”  
Finn smiles against Poe’s chest, eyes fluttering shut. He knew this, but it’s always nice to hear it again. He fights to stay awake but it’s hopeless, and he plays with Poe’s hand more, fidgeting. “Good.”  
Poe nods, looking down at his boyfriend fondly. “Good.”   
Finn falls asleep, losing the fight against his body, and curls up closer to Poe in his sleep. Poe smiles, running hands up and down Finn’s sides, cradling him.  
“I love you,” Finn whispers in his sleep, and Poe’s smile grows.   
“Love you, too, little guy.” Poe kisses Finn’s temple and falls asleep.


End file.
